


What if we just... DIDN'T put dangerous scorpions on a space station?

by quantumducky



Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Atypical Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Would everything have turned out fine if not for that scorpion? Probably not, but I can pretend.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	What if we just... DIDN'T put dangerous scorpions on a space station?

**Author's Note:**

> was seized by this dumb idea while in the shower and an hour later here we are

“Captain!”

Captain Joseph Robert Mathea turned toward the young woman approaching him with a clipboard and smiled. “Yes? Oh, do you have the inventory done?”

“Yes, sir- all the plants and animals on board the station should be accounted for now. Lizards, birds, scorpions-”

“Scorpions?”

She fumbled with words for a second, having been interrupted just as she was getting into the flow of listing off animals. “Yes?”

“I thought I said we  _ weren’t _ going to bring-”

“Well,  _ yes, _ sir, but they  _ are _ important to the ecosystem, we had the same conversation about half the insects-”

“And I told you only the ones that aren’t going to  _ kill _ anyone, didn’t I?”

She held back a weary sigh at the thought of trying to explain the importance of species diversity to him and decided she didn’t quite care enough. If this caused any problems, it wasn’t going to be her fault. “Okay. Fine. I’ll make sure we only have  _ harmless _ animals, Captain.” She didn’t quite keep the sarcasm out of her tone, but the Captain didn’t seem to notice.

He simply nodded, smiling again. “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

The matter resolved, he went back to watching the activity around him with an excited anticipation. Soon, Fort Galfridian would be ready to set off, and he saw nothing but good in its future.

* * *

Mordred did not see the scorpion that crawled near him as he walked between the Saxons and the people of Camelot. A Saxon woman did, but by the time she opened her mouth to warn him, it had already stung his ankle for nearly stepping on it. It was certainly a good thing none of the scorpions on the station posed any real danger to humans.

“Ow,” Mordred muttered. He kicked the annoying little thing away from his feet, then looked back up and cleared his throat. “Anyway, where were we?”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town hall, the three Pendragons breathed a sigh of relief as they all came to a silent agreement not to shoot each other, Guinevere and Lancelot backing down almost as one. There was a moment of hesitation, even still, as if they were all waiting for something. Surely it couldn’t be  _ this _ easy, could it? Arthur found himself looking expectantly at the door.

But the mysterious  _ something _ didn’t come, and the moment of hesitation became several seconds of awkward pause. Shaking himself out of whatever that had been, Arthur stepped forward and declared himself the new captain. It was time to set things right.

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words do NOT blaze it i'm looking at you mordred-


End file.
